A Muggle Lesson
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Dean Thomas misses London and its Muggle sports, so he has a little fun. Though, someone sees him.


**A/N:** _I miss writing for Luna. It's been a while since I have written about her. Hope it's in character._ _  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #5 of:** _Herbology Classroom_  
 **Task:** _Write about someone teaching someone a muggle sport_

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

A Muggle Lesson

Dean Thomas stared at the Quidditch field intently, imagining a stadium taking its place. He could hear the roar of the crowd as the player kicked the ball into the goal. "London has scored again!" The commenter would yell. People would stand up, holding flags and cheering on their players.

Dean smiled, he imagined it perfectly. With a ball on the ground he placed his foot on it, remembering the moves the players would make just before their legendary score. He kicked the ball, letting it move around his feet in rapid movements. Suddenly, he turns around and does a special set of movements, staring with deadly aim between the bottom of two Quidditch goal posts. "Did you see that, ladies and gentlemen! Thomas intercepts the ball with a graceful move." Dean narrates, getting more into the image of a game.

"This is it…he's getting closer to the goal. He's getting closer. No can seem to stop him!" Dean, in his excitement, ran faster and faster. "Here he goes, ladies and gentlemen! Only a few more seconds into the game…He shoots," Dean kicked the ball. It went exactly right between the goalposts, "He scores!" He yells. "Ladies and gentlemen, London has won the State Championship!"

The Gryffindor student ran around the grass, his hands up high and a candescent smile glued onto his face. "The crowd is going wild!" The boy lets out some cheers and whoops as he sees people standing in the stadium. They cheer him on, bright streams flying from their hands and onto the floor. The people cheer his name over and over until the whole stadium is roaring his name. "Thomas Thomas Thomas Thomas!"

"Thomas!" A voice exclaimed suddenly, poking the Gryffindor boy on the side.

The boy turned around with an emotion of surprise, a red blush growing on his face as he notices that the person has seen the whole thing. "H-Hello, Luna." Dean spurts as she comes closer, a book hugged to her chest and wacky glasses on her face. "What are you doing here?

"I was trying to follow the sprites I saw." She says softly. "They gather around the Quidditch field quite a lot, so I have come to see what they were doing. However, it looks like I have interrupted something important."

"Oh, no actually." He states all the while relaxing in her presence. "I was playing a sport. Nothing really that important."

Luna tilts her head in confusion at his words. Searching the sky, she frowned. "The sky is empty, and I don't see a broom. Are you playing by yourself?" She asks. "Oh! You must be trying to find the sprites as well. Don't worry, I consider it a sport as well."

"Oh, no—that's not." Dean sputtered from the misinformation. "I was playing a Muggle sport."

Luna's eyes shined brightly, "A Muggle sport! May you teach me? We aren't that far in our lessons yet, so I'm quite interested."

Dean smiled, happy that he is able to share his roots. "Yeah, sure. Come here," He says as he runs over and grabs the ball. "Alright, so you need to…" The boy continued, happily showing the sport to Luna. He loved the way her eyes would shine as she learned the rules, never losing interest.

After she learned all the rules needed to play, both students versed against each other. Though, Dean would run a little slower, knowing that Luna wasn't athletic.

It was a fun day. In the end, both students lied down on the floor, tired and sweaty, but with bright smiles on their faces. Luna turned her head, noticing how tired both of them were. "That was fun, shall we play again tomorrow. Maybe we can invite others?"

The Gryffindor tried to laugh, only eliciting a wheeze from his tiredness. "Yeah, maybe."


End file.
